To Love Him
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: Kally and Kaddar meet for the first time, only knowing each other's names, both are uncertain about true love ever forming but while their thoughts are on their differences, could a love also be found within? CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Him**

Kalasin of Contè stared out at the window of her chambers, and sighed. Sunset spilled over lush green hills and the garden lay in tranquil silence, only the wind disturbing the slumber of the sun and awakening of the moon. "It's beautiful." She whispered, watching as ink-black clouds uncovered the silver of silver.

A quiet laugh shook her out of her reverie and she turned in a whisper of white silk, "Roald why do you mock me in such a manner?"

Her brother, Prince Roald, magnificent in black silk, chuckled and his sapphire blue eyes sparkled, "You've changed your attitude, Kally, since those empress lessons. Remember when you use to pretend you were a lady knight? Back when we were little?"

"Yes, I do Roald, but we've both changed for the good of the kingdom." she whispered, keeping her gaze low.

"For the good of the kingdom? You sound like father when he's talking about a diplomatic matter. Or mother when she doesn't want us to know what she's planning."

"Don't I have to?" Kally met the prince's eyes sharply. "You have Princess Shinkokami as your betrothed, and I have an emperor. Both of us betrothed to seal alliances, is there more to a marriage then alliance?"

"There is Kally, lots of things," Roald sighed as he continued, staring into the roaring hearth as if it would provide an answer to his unasked questions. "Love, friendship and trust. Do you trust the emperor with your life? Would you? Do you love him?"

"I would if the gods pleaded this of me, but only time would provide the answers to the second question, brother." Kally said, her voice sounding as if she had rehearsed it many times.

Roald took her hand, "I'm only looking out for you, Kally, and I don't want you to get hurt or to regret what you've done."

Kalasin met her sibling's gaze and sighed, "I know." She answered, staring at the crescent moon that bathed sister and brother in a soft white light. "This ball is going to change everything, I just know it"

Roald wrapped his sister in a tight embrace. "Learn to love, Kally. That all you'll need to do to win his heart and to gain his trust. Who knows? Kaddar might even like you."

"Perhaps..." was the quiet reply, soon whisked away by the breeze.


	2. Chapter 2: Refusal

Chapter 2 

Kalasin watched from a seat next to her mother as nobles mingled the pale white marble of the ballroom floor and let a quiet sigh escape her rouge-accented lips. Turning her gaze to the curtains that had been left open, she watched as stars sparkled and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. After tonight, she would pack the rest of her things and leave for the foreign country of Carthak, never to see Tortall for maybe years afterward, and that's what saddened her most.

Facing the court, she watched as the ballroom's door suddenly opened and a man stepped forward. His crimson robes stood bright against lightly tanned skin, and rings boasted upon his fingers, sparkling in the candlelight. The crowds hushed as he walked to the dais, two personal guards in tow. The man bowed deeply as Kalasin regarded him with a sharp eye. He was handsome in a way, though she could tell seducing her—if he planned to would be a challenge, for though he looked to be a noble he did not look like the sort of man who would easily woo her in the course of a single day.

"_So he lets women be themselves instead of buttering them up with gifts? That's certainly a relief from these over-stuffed turkeys that call themselves nobles and think their titles and status can win hearts." _The princess thought, keeping a cool manner as the man introduced himself: "I am Kaddar Gazanoi Illiniat, Emperor of Carthak and I am honored to be here at such a time of festivity." Kaddar caught Kally's eye and smiled warmly as she bowed her head in silent recognition of his presence.

"Will her highness, Princess Kalasin join me for a dance?" Kaddar looked at Kally, expecting her reply.

"I will." She replied, stepping from the dais and taking his offered hand as a waltz began. She twirled across the floor, eyes bored and hoping he would take her for a walk out to the royal gardens.

Just as the waltz ended, she smiled and offered him a tour of the royal gardens, which he gladly accepted. While they walked he told her the real reason he was so glad to be out here: "To get away from all the empty-headed court women and to relax"

Kally found she could somehow be herself around this man, to drop the veil and reveal her carefree nature, disciplined by her parents' rule. They talked a lot about funny times in childhood, like when Kally had accidentally locked herself in the pantry and was left there for an hour but lasted by eating the pie, saved for Thayet's birthday celebration with the family that afternoon, or when her brother had fallen into a grumpy horse's stall and found it was not hay he had fallen in but manure.

Kaddar told her about the time his mother had wanted him to court a woman who seemed obsessed with the color yellow, every-time she would see the color, it would take up to five guards to hold her back, eventually she left.

"Do you wish to court a Tortallan princess?" asked Kalisan suddenly.

"You're my betrothed, Kalisan, of course I would court you first if I were to win your heart. I have some very good friends who are Tortallan and, if you're willing, I could love you."

"You're asking me to love, when only time may answer?" Kally replied, frustrated, "Why must I be forced to love a man I wish not to love?" Kalisan then ran from the gardens, tears messing up her kohl and eye makeup.

Kaddar just stood in shock, staring after the princess who swore she would never be forced to love a man. Never to love him.

**A/N: Any ideas?**


End file.
